Bad Boys
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: The five Links and Zelda go to a boarding school and most of the Links missbehave.


**Bad Boys**

One time in the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule, there were five boys and one girl. The names of these kids were Link, Vio, Shadow, Red, Blue, and Zelda. The six kids went to Hyrule's best boarding school.

One day while Vio was in his room studying from his text books, there was a loud cracking sound coming from the ceiling. Then all of a sudden Shadow fell from the ceiling and landed in Vio's arms.

"Oh, am I still alive?" Shadow asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Um, Shadow?" Vio asked.

"What, oh, hi Purps!" Shadow said noticing Vio.

Vio just glared at a smiling Shadow.

"My name, is not Purps. I prefer to be called Vio." Vio said calmly.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Shadow asked.

Vio puts Shadow down and says, "No, what were you doing on the roof?"

"Oh, I don't know, causing trouble?" Shadow said shrugging his shoulders.

Also the fact that Vio's room was on the first floor which means Shadow fell two floors.

In the next room an alarm goes off, a few seconds after that you could hear someone falling out of bed and having a dirty mouth.

Blue storms out of his room while holding his alarm clock, the next thing you know he is throwing it onto the ground. The pieces broke with a sharp shatter.

"What are you looking at?!" Blue yelled and marched into Vio's room.

Shadow hid behind Vio, although that wasn't needed because Shadow is basically just a shadow and Blue couldn't possibly hurt him. Blue hits Vio over the head with his mallet.

"Ouch!" Vio shouted.

"Teach you not to look at me this early in the morning!" Blue shouted and left the room grumbling something that Vio couldn't hear.

Shadow says, "Any way, how long do you think it will take for the others to wake up?"

"Not long with Blue wandering the halls." Vio said.

Red wakes up and wanders into Vio's room.

"Vio, I had a nightmare that Shadow fell through the roof and Blue said a bad word!" Red whined.

Green walks into the room and says, "Vio, why is Shadow in your room?"

Shadow waves at Green and then points to the hole in the ceiling.

Zelda looks down from the hole and yells, "Shadow?!"

"Oops," Shadow said.

Blue walks back into Vio's room and says, "For your information, I am **not** grumpy!"

Red looked at Blue and said, "Do you want a bar of soap?"

"Why would I want a bar of soap?!" Blue yelled and raised his mallet.

"To put in your mouth," Red said.

Blue quickly whacks him with his mallet.

"That's got to hurt!" Zelda said from her room.

Shadow was laughing at Red.

Suddenly, everyone's favorite principle/King comes into the room.

"Oh, my, gosh!" the King said looking at all the mess, alarm clock pieces thrown everywhere, pieces of the ceiling laying here and there, plus not to mention the hole that's shaped like Shadow. Blue points to Shadow and Shadow points to Blue.

"Who did this mess?" The king asked Red.

"Both Blue and Shadow!" Red said pointing to the large bump on his head.

Zelda was still watching from the hole in her floor.

"Kids, head to class, your teacher should be ready to handle your foolishness already." The King said escorting everyone out of the room.

Shadow whispers something into Vio's ear and he nods. They might be thinking up something naughty. Then Shadow glances at Green and smiles a secret suspicious smile.

Vio hurries into the room. The teacher smiles at Vio, not expecting what he is going to do.

The teacher was a tall man with brown hair, that is the best way to describe him.

The teacher says, "Okay kids, I hope you slept well last night because we have a big lesson today."

"How big?" Vio asked without raising his hand.

The teacher just glanced at him and continued talking.

Vio raised his hand, "Can I use the restroom?"

"No, you could have done that before class." The teacher said.

"But Teacher, I need to pee!" Vio shouted out.

Shadow winked at Vio and raised his hand, "Can Vio use the restroom?"

"No, Shadow, I just said he couldn't." The teacher said trying to keep calm.

"But he needs to pee!" Shadow blurted out.

"Okay, enough, Vio and Shadow, please go to the back of the room for time out." The teacher said and continued the lesson.

Shadow and Vio started peeing on the wall in the back of the class room.

"Vio and Shadow, please stop peeing on the wall!" The teacher yelled.

Shadow laughed and accidentally peed on Vio's leg.

"Hey!" Vio called out.

"Sorry," Shadow said, although he was smiling.

The teacher said, "Hold on students, I need to get the principle in here."

Shadow and Vio looked at eachother and laughed. They gave eachother a high five and quickly sat down before the King came in.

"Vio and Shadow, please come out into the hallway!" The King yelled.

Shadow glances at Vio and then they both enter the hallway.

"Why do I hear that you two are…" The king starts, but is interrupted by one of the lunch ladies.

"Do you have a student who can watch the soup while we take a break?" The lady asked.

Shadow and Blue walked up to the lady and said, "We could help!"

"Thank you, thank you!" The lady said rubbing their heads.

Shadow whispered something into Blue's ear and Blue nodded.

The two go into the cafeteria and approach the soup bucket hanging above the fire.

"Okay Blue, put it in!" Shadow said.

Blue quickly pulls out a small bottle and pours it into the soup. Shadow and Blue take turns stirring the mixture into the soup.

"Remember Blue, you do not want to eat any of this!" Shadow reminded Blue as they set the spoon down and watched as the soup bubbled with the ominous liquid poured into it.

"Shadow, I don't think that is going to be enough, why don't we put a little more in?" Blue asked.

"Oh, you're right, what was I thinking?" Shadow said and poured more of the secret liquid into the soup.

"Yes, yes!" Blue said smiling at the foul soup.

"Should I ring the lunch bell?" asked Shadow.

"Sure," Blue said stirring the soup one more time.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring! The bell rang.

All the students poured into the cafeteria, Shadow and Blue started dishing out the soup.

Red said, "Oh, Blue, this soup smells wonderful!"

"I know, thank you!" Blue said winking at Shadow.

"Blue, can you wink at me to? I really want to see you wink!" Red squealed.

Blue glares at Red and continues dishing out soup with Shadow.

"Just wait until they eat it." Shadow whispered to Blue.

Shortly after everyone is served, except Blue and Shadow, everyone starts puking uncontrollably everywhere. Red falls out of his seat and pretends to die, while still puking.

"Shadow, Blue, what have you done to our stew?" Link asked puking all over the table.

Vio was trying to keep calm, but by the look on his face he was totally terrified of what was happening.

The king runs into the room and says, "Doy, doy, doy! I better call the doctor!

Shadow and Blue look at the soup and take a sip to see if it really was that bad. They instantly fall to the ground vomiting.

"Too much liquid?" Shadow asked.

"Yah..." Blue said.

Screen darkens and turns black.

Echoing beeps are heard as the screen refocuses to reveal that the students were all laying in hospital beds.

"Ahhhhhhh! Where am I?!" Blue screamed.

His bed was soiled with vomit and it was hard for him to breath.

Shadow lifts his head off of his pillow and rubs his eyes, "Man, shouldn't have done that! Regret!"

"Ah Shut up! It was your idea!" Blue yelled.

"Where is everyone?!" Shadow asked.

Blue looks around and doesn't see any of the others.

"Oh shoot, I think we've done it this time!" Blue shouted.

"Done what?!" Shadow asked.

"Do you think we killed them?!" Blue asked, starting to panic.

"Calm down Blue, they are fine. I think." Shadow said groaning from his stomach pain.

A young lady walks into the room and says, "Hello, I will be your nurse today. I see you just woke up!"

"Really? I think this is some kind of joke. You are much to young to be a nurse." Blue said.

The nurse said, "You may call me nurse Sylgia. Oh, and I will mostly be working with Shadow."

Shadow's eyes widened as nurse Sylgia started getting really close to him, much closer than necessary.

"What in Hyrule are you doing?!" Shadow asked.

"I am kissing you so that you'll feel better!" nurse Sylgia said.

Suddenly a different lady ran into the room and said, "Stop right there young lady! You are not a doctor!"

"Darn! My cover has been blown!" Sylgia screamed and ran away.

"I have a fan girl..." Shadow said quietly.

Blue said, "So, where is everyone else?!"

"Oh, your friends are behind this curtain." The real nurse answered.

"I have a fan girl..." Shadow said again.

"Shut up Shadow, no one is your fan!" Blue rudely said.

Shadow smiles and says, "Well, I bet you don't have any fan girls!"

Blue mumbles something under his breath.

"Well buddy, I guess I am stuck with you until we recover." Shadow said while laying back down.

Blue did that too.

After awhile all the students were feeling better and woke up.

Shadow was woken by Sylgia planting kisses all over his warm fore head.

"Fan girl?" Shadow asked when he opened his blue eyes.

Sylgia giggled and ran away before the nurse came back into the room.

"Shadow and Blue, I have came in here to tell you that you will be discharged shortly and... Is that kiss marks on your face?!" The nurse asked.

"Sylgia...did it..." Shadow mumbled.

You can now vote for this story on my profile.


End file.
